Hand trucks (also referred to herein as a “dolly” or “dollies”), have been used to move heavy objects for a very long time. There are generally two types of standard dollies: 1) an L-shaped lever with two wheels at the fulcrum; and 2) a 4-wheeled dolly that is usually a rectangular base with 4 wheels, but may also have one or more handles extending therefrom.
Specialized dollies have been invented for the purpose of moving bulky and especially heavy items such as fridges, washing machines, filing cabinets, water heaters, and others. For example, these appliance dollies typically have straps for securing the item to be moved, a pair of rotating belts for use with stairs, and may even have an additional leg extension for easing the weight being balanced by the user. However, all of these dollies require a user to physically lift the item to be moved by using the handles of the dolly like a lever. This may be difficult for one user to accomplish, and impossible in many scenarios. For example, water heaters are often elevated on a platform when installed in a house. This can make installation and removal difficult, especially considering that the average water heater weighs around 150 pounds. In such a scenario, one or more users must attempt to physically lift the water heater, which is awkward, difficult, and dangerous. Therefore, there remains a need for an apparatus that can raise, lower, and move a water heater without requiring more than one person, and that reduces the risk to a user.
Similar problems exist when trying to move western toilets. Often in confined spaces where only a single user may maneuver them, moving a toilet creates high risks of injury to that user, who must attempt to lift and move the toilet without assistance. Therefore, there is a need for an apparatus that can safely, and efficiently, move a western toilet.
Accordingly, the present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.